happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milkin' It
"Milkin' It" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighth of the second season, and thirty-fifth overall. HTF's Episode Description Things are not as simple as they seem down on the farm. Lifty and Shifty make off with Lumpy's cow, only to get tangled up in some electrifying events. This episode is sure to set off some sparks! Plot Carrying a cow, Lifty and Shifty run out of a barn while Lumpy the hillbilly shouts and chases after them. The thieving brothers toss the cow into a hot air balloon and fly away with their prize. Lumpy grabs onto the rope hanging down from the balloon, only to get dragged across the ground. His farm clothes are torn off, his stomach gets scraped, and he is dragged through the circular opening of the pivot the balloon was tied to. This tears the skin off the upper half of Lumpy's body and compresses the size of his body, killing him. Lifty and Shifty tease and laugh at Lumpy, but they then turn to find that the balloon is headed straight for a power line. A bird lands on the power line and is instantly vaporized, leading Lifty and Shifty to lighten the load of the balloon to float above the wire. They begin by throwing multiple heavy objects out of the balloon. Still on a direct course for the power line, Lifty begins milking the cow while Shifty pours the milk out of the balloon. Eventually, the cow becomes emaciated and is out of milk, but they are still headed for the power line. Lifty shrugs, unsure of what to do, but Shifty has a plan to clear the power line. Shifty coldheartedly throws Lifty out of the balloon, where he is gruesomely impaled on a pine tree, spreading his organs on the branches. The balloon makes it over the power line, and Shifty begins jumping up and down in celebration. The basket he's jumping on breaks, however, causing Shifty to grab onto the cow's udders for dear life. Shifty sees that the balloon is headed for a fast-moving windmill, and because he is hanging below the basket, Shifty begins getting cut by the blades. His intestines get caught on one of the blades, and his spinal cord is torn by his refusal to let go of the cow. Shifty is spun around the windmill several times before he finally stops, dead. The cow gets out of the balloon, which lands nearby, and begins eating some grass. Before the episode ends, the cow's udders swell up. Moral "Don't cry over spilled milk!" Deaths #Lumpy is mangled by a small hole he is dragged through. #A bird is electrocuted and vaporized by a power line. #Lifty is impaled on a tree. #Shifty is cut in half and tossed about by a windmill. Goofs #When Lifty and Shifty toss the cow into the basket, it is upside-down. In the next shot, it is standing upright. #After Shifty threw Lifty out of the balloon, he looked at the electrical wire and when he opened his mouth, he didn't have the normal buck teeth, but rather rounded stubs. Trivia *The cow in this episode is later seen with a similar appearance (when it becomes scrawny) in Dunce Upon a Time. *One of the items Lifty and Shifty throw out of the balloon is The Cursed Idol. *The reindeer from The Reindeer Kringle is visible in the background while Lifty is impaled on a tree. *This episode contains the first instance in the internet series and one of four instances in the entire series that Lifty dies before Shifty. *When Lifty is impaled on the tree, the way his organs wrap around the tree resemble Christmas decorations. **This is unusual, since this episode was uploaded in May. *Lifty's death is similar to Cuddles' death from Who's to Flame? *Lifty appears to scream Shifty's name when was thrown out of the hot air balloon. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. *This is the first time that Shifty has intentionally killed Lifty. Gallery Farmerlumpy.png|Lumpy Shiftydies.png|Hurray! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes